


negotiating skills

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	negotiating skills

Negotiating skills  
Anders seufzte und stöhnte zufrieden auf, als Clas ihn gegen die hohe Fensterfront seines Büros, durch die man weit über das herrlich blaue Band des Oslo Fjords sehen konnte. Der junge Arzt warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf, als Clas' volle Lippen sich um das weiche Fleisch seines Kehlkopfs legte und gleichzeitig sein Knie zwischen die Beine des Jüngeren schob, so dass Anders deutlich die Erregung fühlen konnte. „Das ist viel zu lang her ...“, murmelte Clas, saugte genüsslich am empfindlichen Fleisch, das sich fest über dem blassen Schlüsselbein spannte und biss dann schließlich auch zu. Anders lehnte sich Halt suchend gegen die kühle Scheibe und sein heißer Atem ließ die Scheibe beschlagen, als Clas' große Hand sich tief in die langen, dunkelblonden Strähnen verfing. Clas schmunzelte, als er Anders' Spiegelbild beobachtete und die Erregung so deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben sah.  
Geschickt löste er den dunklen Gürtel, streifte die dunkle Jeans über die schmalen Hüften und drängte sich gegen den schmaleren Körper des Arztes. „Clas ...“, murmelte Anders und keuchte auf, als die kräftigen Finger nun über den Saum der dunklen Shorts strichen und Clas' warmer Atem seinen Hals streiften, „Seit wann trägst du denn Unterwäsche?“ „Halt die Klappe ...“, brachte Anders hervor, wurde aber sogleich ruhig gestellt, als die langen Finger nun den Umriss der Erregung nachfuhren und der Daumen sacht über die Spitze strich und Clas sich einen fordernden Kuss stahl. Anders tastete rückwärts, seine Hand strich über die enge Jeans des Sportchefs und griff in den Schritt, „Mach schon ...“  
„Viel zu ungeduldig ...“, murmelte Clas und leckte über die Ohrmuschel, während seine Hand sich nun in die Shorts schob und den bereits halb harten Schwanz umfasste, „Du musst lernen geduldig zu sein ...“ „Fick dich ...“, stieß Anders hervor und die blauen Augen öffneten sich, als er ungeduldig zustieß. Clas lachte wieder, ein heiseres Vibrieren gegen Anders' angespannten Körpers und flüsterte in das Ohr des Arztes, „Eigentlich wollte ich dich ficken … Oder, soll ich aufhören und dich zusehen lassen?“  
„Clas ...“, Anders' Stimme war ein raues Wimmern geworden und der Sportchef schmunzelte, „Wie wäre es denn mit etwas Mitarbeit, Biest?“ Das Spiegelbild des Arztes sah ihn aus großen, leicht verklärten blauen Augen an, aber der Blick wurde schnell dunkler und er drehte sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen um, bevor er betont langsam und seine Hände über Clas bebende Seiten streichen lassend, vor dem Sportchef auf die Knie sank. Die Nase drückte neugierig in den Schritt der grauen Stoffhose, sein Atem drang durch den leichten Stoff und geisterte über die Erregung, die sich Anders bereits willig entgegen reckte. Aber Anders beachtete sie nun erst einmal nicht weiter, stattdessen leckte er über Clas' Hüftknochen und genoss den hektischen, etwas gequält klingenden Atem des Älteren.  
Schließlich hatte er aber doch Mitleid mit dem leidenden Sportchef. Er öffnete geschickt die Hose und legte seine Lippen dann hauchzart über die rote, tropfende Spitze des Älteren. Ein Schauder durchlief den kräftigen Körper und nun sank der Sportchef mit einem erschöpft klingenden Seufzen gegen die Scheibe. Anders grinste kurz, nahm den harten Schwanz nun aber ganz in den Mund und ließ die Zunge über die Härte wandern, „Biest ...“ Die große Hand des Sportchefs grub sich fest, schon beinahe fordernd in die dunkelblonden Locken, aber das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Bürotür ließ ihn verstummen, „Clas, ich bräuchte da noch eine Untersch ...“  
Clas öffnete die Augen und betrachtete den von der vorgefundenen Situation doch etwas überrascht wirkenden Lars, der sich aber schnell fing und dann seufzend den Kopf schüttelte, „Ich komme wohl besser später wieder ...“ Gerade als der Physiotherapeut sich tatsächlich zum Gehen wenden wollte, löste Anders sich von dem Älteren und stand nach wenigen Schritten neben seinem Zwilling, der nur fragend eine Braue hochzog, „Was …?“ „Bleib ...“, Anders schmiegte sich genüsslich an den Körper, der dem seinen so ähnlich schien, aber Lars lachte nur rau, „Hast du plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf Clas?“ „Der kann zu Haugvads niemals sein sagen ...“, murmelte Anders in das Ohr seines Zwillings und leckte über den, nun willig dargebotenen Hals, bevor er sich dann fragend zu Clas umdrehte, „Oder?“  
„Zwei von euch vor mir auf den Knien ...“, Clas' verschleierte Augen funkelten vor finsterer Lust und er leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen, woraufhin Anders siegessicher grinste und seinen Zwilling hungrig küsste. Lars erwiderte den Kuss, vertiefte ihn sogar noch weiter und gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als Anders' Zunge seinen Mund zu erkunden begann. Ohne den Kuss auch nur eine Sekunde zu lösen, zog Anders seinen Bruder nun zu Clas und stieß den älteren Zwilling nun rücklings in die Arme des erregten Sportchefs, der sogleich begann über den Hals zu küssen. Lars schloss die Augen, fühlte aber sehr wohl die vertrauten Finger seines Bruders, die nun das graue Hemd aufknöpften und dabei die sonnengebräunte Haut des Oberkörpers enthüllte. Das grau karierte Hemd fiel unbeachtet zu Boden und Lars presste die Lippen fest zusammen, woraufhin Clas schmunzelte. Der Sportchef leckte über das Ohr, blies dann seinen Atem dagegen und genoss es, wie der schlanke Physiotherapeut in seinen Armen erschauderte, „Ich will dich hören, Haugvad ...“  
Anders nickte zustimmend, beschäftigte sich nun aber mit den dunklen Nippeln seines Zwillings, fuhr mit der Zunge darüber, legte schließlich die Lippen um die empfindlichen Brustwarzen und nun endlich teilten sich Lars' pralle Lippen und ein erstes, heiseres Aufstöhnen geisterte durch den stillen Raum. „Viel besser.“, befand Clas und lachte rau, als Lars sich fordernd gegen ihn presste und der Sportchef betrachtete über seine Schulter hinweg Anders, „Komm … Biest.“ Der jüngere Zwilling lächelte dunkel und schmiegte sich dann fordernd gegen Lars, dessen Hand nun über seine Seite strich, bevor sie sich um den harten Schwanz seines Bruders legte und ihn massierte.  
Überrascht keuchte Anders auf und Lars nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Lippen seines Zwillings für einen fordernden Kuss einzufangen. Er leckte über die brüderlichen Lippen und Anders seufzte, als sie Minuten später den Kuss lösten zufrieden, „Oh ja ...“ „Genießer ...“, Lars klang ebenfalls abgehackt, spürte er doch Clas' Erregung und die Lippen seines Zwillings, die über sein Schlüsselbein wanderten und dort nun, wie zuvor Clas auch bei Anders, einen zwillingsgleichen Fleck hinterließen.  
Clas' starke Hand auf seiner Schulter, zwang den Physiotherapeuten nun sich umzudrehen. Er drängte sich gegen den schlanken Körper und hielt Lars fest, während Anders nun grinste, „Oh, ich darf?“ „Sonst bist du ja unausstehlich, Biest.“, schmunzelte der Sportchef und beobachtete nun, wie Anders sich vor seinen Zwilling kniete und sich dann sorgsam die Lippen leckte, während er ihm die Hose abstreifte. Lars stöhnte, als Anders gegen die bereits aufkeimende Erregung hauchte und lehnte sich gegen den starken, ihm Halt gebendem Körper, während er beinahe schon willenlos seine Hüften gegen Anders' Lippen rollte.  
„Fuck … Anders!“, hauchte Lars und schloss die filzgrauen Augen, einen der wenigen, äußerlichen Unterschiede zwischen den Zwillingen, als Anders nun die roten Shorts herunterzog. Wieder und wieder keuchte Lars auf, als Anders nun seine Nase voller Genuss über die prallen Hoden zog, bevor er dann über die gesamte Länge leckte und dann seine Lippen über die feuchte Spitze stülpte. „Anders ...“, es klang beinahe bettelnd, aber Lars' raue Stimme erstarb, als der Jüngere nun den Mund öffnete und den Schwanz hineingleiten ließ.  
„Ein netter Anblick ...“, murmelte Clas, während er nun Lars' dunkle Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern rieb und beobachtete die Zwillinge aus dunklen, tiefblauen Augen voller Lust. „Und … was kriege ich?“, Anders löste sich von Lars' Schwanz und er schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Ich mache hier die ganze Arbeit ...“ „Du bist verwöhnt ...“, Clas schmunzelte amüsiert, als er sich nun von Lars löste und stattdessen hinter Anders trat, dessen schmale Hüften er sicher umfasste und seinen harten Schwanz zwischen die Backen drängte, „Viel zu verwöhnt, du Biest ...“ Lars reagierte schnell und ließ sich auf der kühlen Marmorplatte des Schreibtischs nieder und Clas, der zufrieden nickte, dirigierte den Arzt zwischen Lars' erwartungsvoll gespreizten Beine.  
Anders senkte den Kopf, legte die Lippen wieder um die Spitze der Erregung, die sich ihm, aus einem blonden Haarnest entgegenstreckte und bewegte den Kopf auf und ab, sodass seine Zunge über die empfindliche Unterseite des Schwanzes wanderte. Clas seinerseits schob sich mit penetranter Langsamkeit in den schmalen Körper des Arztes und begann sich, in einem vollkommen anderen, quälend unregelmäßigen Rhythmus in Anders zu bewegen. Es fiel dem jüngeren Zwilling immer schwerer sich zurückzu- und seinen eigenen Rhythmus beizubehalten, aber Lars schien das ungewohnte Liebesspiel zu genießen, seine filz grauen Augen waren, wie Clas nun feststellte, lustvoll verschleiert.  
Schließlich passten sich ihre Bewegungen doch einander an und Clas' tiefe, kraftvolle Stöße trieben Lars' Schwanz immer tiefer in die warme, feuchte Mundhöhle und verwandelten Anders, gefangen zwischen dem großen Körper des Sportchefs und seinem Zwilling in ein hilfloses Bündel, das von den Wellen seiner eigenen Lust davon gespült zu werden drohte. Lars' kundige Finger kratzten über Anders' Kopfhaut und der schlanke Körper spannte sich um Clas an.  
Dennoch war es Lars, der zuerst den Höhepunkt erreicht. Mit einem tiefen, lustvollen Stöhnen kam er tief im Mund seines Zwillings und Anders, kaum mehr Herr seiner Sinne, löste sich und leckte, beinahe katzenhaft den noch harten Schwanz sauber, nur um gleich darauf selbst aufzustöhnen, als Lars sich nun vorbeugte und die weiß gefleckten Lippen seines Zwillings zu einem Kuss einfing. Die Zunge leckte erst nur genüsslich über die Lippen, aber schließlich begann Lars, um Einlass bettelnd an dem weichen Fleisch zu knabbern und seine Zunge drang, als Anders in einem gutturalen Stöhnen schließlich den Mund öffnete und gleichzeitig haltlos gegen seinen Bruder sank, als ein weiterer harter Stoß des Sportchefs schließlich beide endlich über die Klippe stürzen ließ.

„Wir hätten das viel früher machen sollen ...“, murmelte Clas, der noch immer besitzergreifend die Arme um Anders gelegt hatte und nun Lars mit ganz neuem Abschiedsschmerz in den noch dunklen Augen ansah, „Viel früher ...“ Ach?“, Anders beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Zwilling erneut, „Vielleicht ließe sich da was … einrichten … oder Larsi?“ „Mmmmh ...“, der Physiotherapeut nickte schwach, „Vielleicht mit Teilzeit ...“ „Was für ein Zufall ...“, Clas küsste Anders noch kurz in den Nacken, bevor er sich dann vom jüngeren Haugvad löste und an ihm vorbei nach einer dünnen Aktenmappe griff, „Ich habe meine Sekretärin gerade so einen Vertrag aufsetzen lassen … Du musst nur hier … hier … und hier unterschreiben ...“


End file.
